


Hot

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is Sick, Caring Magnus, M/M, Magnus takes care of sick!Alec, Protective Magnus, Sickfic, magnus has magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Hot.It was so hot. Why, in angel’s name, was it so hot?





	Hot

Hot.

It was so hot. Why, in angel’s name, was it so hot?

Alec withered around on the big bed, throwing the blankets off only to pull them back over himself a second later when he started shivering. He blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up but as soon as he did his heart started pounding. He groaned and gripped his head in his hands, flopping back on the bed.

“Oh, my poor Alexander.’’ He heard the voice of his boyfriend whisper. He felt the bed dip next to him. “I have some painkillers for you, my love.’’

“I’m so hot,’’ Alec moaned, humming when he felt his lover’s cool hand on his forehead. “Why am I so hot?’’

“You have a fever, my dear.’’ Magnus stroked his hair. “Can you sit up for me? The painkillers will help.’’

With a whine, and Magnus’ help, Alec pushed himself up, swallowing the painkillers down with some water and then heavily leaned against Magnus’ chest. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you want me to get you anything?’’

Alec shook his head. “Can you just cuddle me?’’

Magnus layed down with him and pulled the sick Shadowhunter to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Blue magic seeped from his fingertips as fingers gently stroked his hair and back and not long after that Alec drifted off into a deep sleep. Magnus pressed a soft kiss against the sweaty, burning forehead. “I am right here, my darling. I am not going anywhere.’’


End file.
